gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Wilolu Ecology (Monster Hunter: A New World)
Ecology of Wilolu Taxonomy Wilolu is a powerful Fanged Beast, a group of monsters that include similar monsters like Blangonga and Rajang. There is an "Unnamed Origin Species" in the Coldest Areas. Habitat Range Due to it's adaptable nature, Wilolu is found in nearly every environment, though it prefers to live in temperate and cold environments, the latter for the reasoning of using the naturally cold temperatures in the "Ice Caves" it makes it's dens in as a natural "Refrigerator" of sorts, to keep the meat of it's killed prey fresh. Ecological Niche In almost any conceiveable habitat that the Wilolu finds itself in, it can easily assert itself as an apex predator of the surrounding area. It's nature and adaptations allow for it to prey on anything it can outpower. This includes smaller monsters, such as Jagras, Aptonoth, Kelbi and other prey items it can find, but it will go for bigger, more powerful prey if need be, and they are omnivores, so they will eat anything they need to. They also have been known to eat Dragonfell berries in large amounts. It does have to compete with equally fearsome monsters, such as Rathalos/Rathian, the occasional Deviljho, and perhaps even certain elder dragons. Deviljho are said to be major threats and enemies of Wilolu, but with it's brute power, fearsome intelligence, and powerful adaptations, the Wilolu will not go without a fight for sure. Biological Adaptations Wilolu has many deadly adaptations on it's side, along with it's brute force and high intelligence. It's Tail, for starters, is prehensile, like a monkey's, and can grip objects with great strength and can throw even hunters that are caught in it's grasp like ragdolls. The Wilolu has, on at least one occasion, been seen using it's strong tail to keep a Deviljho's jaws closed forcefully while the Fanged Beast attacked with it's claws to rip out the deviljho's throat. The Most unique adaptation of the Wilolu species, however, is the ability to control the Dragon Element. This ability is often only associated with Wyverns and Elder Dragons, but the Wilolu can actually manipulate the Dragon Element in different forms, be it a spray of "Dragon Mist" from it's mouth, a Dragon Beam, like a Gravios' fire beam, or even a "Dragon Pulse" that affects a wide area around the Wilolu's body. How the species evolved the ability is a mystery, but it is commonly known that it weilds the element to deadly effect! Their consumption of Dragonfell Berries in large ammounts could be a reason for their ability, but this has not been proven as of yet. The Wilolu, like Rajang, is very fast and nimble for their size (which is between the average size of a Rajang and that of a Deviljho, so its not too small, but not too large either). They can leap tremendous distances and run quickly, and have good stamina and endurance, so while they might not catch up to their prey at first, they will eventually, as the prey slows down from exhaustion. When enraged, a Wilolu's face will be surrounded by a mask of Dragon element, similar to a Savage Deviljho in rage mode. In this state, a Wilolu is extremely dangerous, and will act more savage and become more unpredictable than it was before. Wilolus also have musk glands that they use to "Scent mark", their den and territory to tell other Wilolus to back away, or be killed savagely. Behavior Because of their Aggressive, and Relentless behavior, one may overlook the fact that the species is actually intelligent and crafty to at least some degree. But because they have no qualms with brutally killing and eating people, a Wilolu making it's lair near a settlement is a cause for severe alarm. They often make their lairs in caves and caverns and scent mark their dens and territory, as well as making claw and teeth marks on surfaces like trees and rocks to show it is their territory. Unusually, they have been seen planting seeds of Dragonfell Berries in areas before eating the berries themselves, which some believe to be a sign of a concept of "Farming" within the species. In fact, a Wilolu will often plant at least 2 or 3 seeds for each Dragonfell Berry plant they gather from. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monster Ecology